Mister Terrific 001
Mister Terrific #1 - "Software Update" thumb Autor: Eric Wallce Zeichner: Gianluca Gugliotta Inker: Wayne Faucher Farben: Mike Atiyeh Editor: Joey Cavalieri Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Rezensionsexemplar zur Verfügung gestellt von Alcatraz Comics Was bisher geschah: Michael Holt ist einer der intelligentesten Menschen der Erde und hat zahlreiche Erfindungen erschaffen, die er entweder gewinnbringend verkaufte oder zur Verbrechensbekämpfung nutzt. Vor Flashpoint wurde der Charakter vom Golden Age Helden Mister Terrific inspiriert. Mittlerweile hat es diesen aber nur auf Erde 2 gegeben, zusammen mit dem Rest der Justice Society of America. Es muss sich zeigen, was sich sonst noch geändert hat. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: DC will offensichtlich von seinem "Alle Hauptcharaktere sind weiß"-Image weg. Cyborg ist in der Justice League, einer der beiden Firestorms ist Jason Rusch, außerdem bekommen Static, Batwing und nun eben auch Mister Terrific ihre eigenen Serien. Und abgesehen von der schwammigen Ausgangssituation um die Helden von Erde 2 ist er sicherlich keine schlechte Wahl. Eric Wallace hingegen ist bisher eher durch negative Schlagzeilen aufgefallen. So war er der Autor hinter der unsäglichen Entscheidung, den dritten Atom, Ryan Choi, zu töten, gefolgt von einer mittelmäßigen Titans-Serie, in der Roy Harper (traumatisiert vom Tod seiner Tochter) zusammen mit massenmörderischen Superschurken durch die Gegend zog. Der Inhalt: Miles Dalton, Vorstandsvorsitzender von Dalton Technologies, soll angeblich illegale Waffen an Söldner in der ganzen Welt verkaufen. Michael Holt geht diesen Anschuldigungen nach, indem er in seinem Kostüm als Mister Terrific den Londoner Firmensitz von Dalton durchsucht. Doch Dalton hat einen fliegenden Kampfanzug, mit dem er Löcher in die Wände seines eigenen Gebäudes schießt. Mister Terrific wird von einem Schuss getroffen, der die Wand hinter ihm zerbröselt, ohne dass er selbst Schaden nimmt. Er lockt Dalton daraufhin quer durch die Stadt, hin zum Riesenrad London Eye. Dort beschießen seine T-Spheres Daltons Kupferrüstung mit Ionen. Die Rüstung wird magnetisch, Dalton klebt am Riesenrad fest, und Mister Terrific stellt sich ein paar unbeteiligten Londonern als den drittklügsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt vor. Rückblende. Michael Holt war nicht einmal dreißig, hatte aber bereits alles im Leben erreicht. Olympische Goldmedaille, unzählige Hochschulabschlüsse und eine milliardenschwere Firma, und eine Frau. Paula. Doch ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag versagt ihr GPS, weswegen sie sofort einen schweren Verkehrsunfall hat und in seinen Armen stirbt. Nicht, ohne ihm zu gestehen, dass sie von ihm schwanger war. Ihr letzter Wunsch ist es, dass er nie damit aufhört, der Welt Bildung zu schenken. Michael ist am Boden zerstört. Er sieht ihren Tod als Anlass, nicht mehr an Gott zu glauben. Er stürzt sich kopfüber in die Arbeit an einem neuen Experiment, das ein Loch zwischen Dimensionen öffnen soll. Doch er scheitert und fasst den Plan, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Just in diesem Moment ist sein gescheitertes Experiment plötzlich doch erfolgreich und sein Sohn aus einer Paralleldimension nimmt Kontakt zu ihm auf. Er wiederholt den Wunsch seiner Mutter, dass Michael der Welt Bildung schenken soll, fügt aber hinzu, dass die Zukunft der Menschheit davon abhängt. Wieder in der Gegenwart erzählt er all dies Karen Starr, die vorübergehend in Los Angeles zu Besuch ist. Sie trägt nur Socken und ein Sporttrikot, er hat nur eine Pyjamahose an. Er bittet sie, ihn als sein Date zu einem Wohltätigkeitsempfang zu begleiten. Sie stimmt zu. In einem Café isst ein Mann namens Edgar Holowitz mehrere Schalen Suppe, als er plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hört. Eine Flut an Gedanken durchströmt ihn. Als die Kellnerin ihn anspricht, macht er sie fertig, indem er ihr ihre gescheiterten Träume und Ziele vorhält. Er schlägt ihr eine Karriere als Prostituierte vor und verlässt das Café, ohne zu bezahlen. Auf dem Parkplatz beschimpft er einen Obdachlosen und schlägt dessen Kopf gegen ein Auto, bis Blut und Gehirnmasse überall hinspritzen. Die Polizei zieht Mister Terrific hinzu, weil Holowitz danach seitenweise mathematische Gleichungen niederschrieb. Gleichungen, die Stephen Hawking Kopfschmerzen bereiten würden. Terrific kommt zum Schluss, dass jemand Holowitz' Verstand manipuliert hat. Im T-Sanctuary, seinem geheimen Hauptquartier in der neunten Dimension, wo er sich Bilder von Holowitz auf einem Monitor ansieht und sich fragt, wer mit Holowitz herumgespielt hat, und zu welchem Zweck dies wohl geschehen ist. Wenig später ist er dann mit Karen auf dem Empfang. Es geht um Spenden für den Wahlkampf des republikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten Senator Gonzalez. Michael führt ihn herum. Karen wird inzwischen von einer namenlosen schwarzen Frau angezickt, die eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Jung, hübsch, weiß, die namenlose Frau hat im Kampf um Michaels Herz keine Chance. Karens Aussage, sie und Michael seien nur Freunde, nichts darüber hinaus, stößt auf taube Ohren. Michael selbst ist in der Zwischenzeit mit Gonzalez zusammen an einem Gerät angekommen, das mithilfe von elektromagnetischen Dämpferfeldern das komplette Gebäude erdbebensicher macht. Plötzlich hört er das gleiche Geräusch, das zuvor Edgar Holowitz hatte ausrasten lassen. Und auch er selbst dreht durch. Er wirft Gonzalez vor, seine Seele an Lobbyisten und erzkonservative Parteiinteressen verkauft zu haben und aktiviert die Sekundärfunktion des Anti-Erdbebengerätes. Es kann nämlich die gesammelten Schwingungen, die es bei Erdbeben sammelt, auf einen Schlag freigeben und somit ein eigenes Erdbeben erzeugen. Warum Michael so etwas wollen würde? Natürlich um den Senator zu töten. Fazit: Also gut, ignorieren wir einmal die Frage, warum Mister Terrific so etwas tun würde. Das merkwürdige Geräusch wäre an sich schon Indiz genug, aber die Ankündigung auf der letzten Seite, dass Mister Terrific es im nächsten Heft mit dem Superschurken Brainstorm aufnehmen muss, nimmt dem Cliffhanger wirklich auch noch das allerletzte bisschen Wind aus den Segeln. Nein, widmen wir uns vielmehr der deutlich interessanteren Frage: Warum sollte ein Gerät, dass ein Gebäude erdbebensicher machen soll, über eine Funktion verfügen, selbst Erdbeben zu erzeugen, die das Gebäude, in dem es steht, und damit wahrscheinlich auch das Gerät selbst, zerstören können? Warum sollte es so etwas können? In welchem Fall sollte so eine Funktion jemals sinnvoll sein? Die einzige mögliche Antwort für diese Frage ist, dass der Autor jemals diese Funktion braucht, um seinen Plot voranzutreiben. Und diese Ungereimtheit steht sinnbildlich für alles, was mit Mister Terrifics erstem Heft nicht stimmt. Sämtliche Charaktere agieren völlig idiotisch, alle Zufälle nutzen dem Plot. Begonnen mit Dalton, der offenbar unmittelbar vor Beginn des Heftes gemerkt hat, dass Mister Terrific in seiner Firma persönlich herumschnüffelt, weil der drittklügste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt offenbar keinen besseren Weg weiß, herauszufinden, ob Dalton tatsächlich mit Waffen handelt. Dalton hätte jetzt mehrere Möglichkeiten. Er könnte heimlich alle Beweise vernichten und Terrific wegen Hausfriedensbruch an die örtlichen Behörden überstellen. Er könnte versuchen, Terrific heimlich mit Gas oder ähnlichem zu töten und die Leiche beseitigen, oder es gleich wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen, immerhin kämpft Terrific gerade gegen die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Firmenkomplexes. Aber nein, er entscheidet sich, alle bisher unbeweisbaren Vorwürfe gegen ihn zuzugegeben, seine mit Kupfer überzogene Kampfrüstung anzuziehen und mit Waffen auf Mister Terrific zu schießen, die einen nicht unverwundbaren Menschen offenbar nicht verletzen können, die Wände des eigenen Gebäude aber zum Einsturz bringen. Warum er so etwas dummes tun sollte? Weil es der Plot verlangt. Der gleiche Grund, aus dem Michael mit Karen schlafen sollte, obwohl er offensichtlich mit der namenlosen Frau zusammen ist, derem Sohn Jamaal er einige Seiten zuvor ein paar Doctor Who Blu-Rays kaufen will. Der gleiche Grund, aus dem die Kellnerin nach ein paar Beleidigungen sofort weinend zusammenbricht, statt den Manager hinzuzurufen. Oder warum Holowitz, dessen Intelligenz durch die Vorkommnisse offenbar zugenommen hat, es für sinnvoll hält, einen wildfremden Menschen in aller Öffentlichkeit totzuprügeln. Warum versagt Paulas GPS? Weil Menschen mit kaputtem GPS sofort einen Unfall bauen, der ihrem Mann die Motivation gibt, ein Superheld zu werden. Warum zieht sich Mister Terrific in die neunte Dimension zurück, wenn ihm dort keine Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen, die er nicht auch in Los Angeles hätte? Weil Wallace dem Leser sein cooles Hauptquartier zeigen will. Der Rest des Heftes besteht aus dummen Klischees, dem miesen Versuch eines Amerikanischen Autoren, Londoner Passanten Britisches Englisch in den Mund zu legen und Zeichnungen von schwankender Qualität, die teilweise arge Proportionsprobleme und hässliche Gesichter produzieren. Nach Static der zweite Totalausfall mit einem schwarzen Charakter in der Hauptrolle, und Batwing war nicht viel besser. So wird DC seine Minderheiten wohl nicht am Markt etablieren können. Schade eigentlich. Wertung: thumb|left|1 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Mister Terrific Kategorie:Eric Wallace Kategorie:Gianluca Gugliotta Kategorie:Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) Kategorie:Power Girl (Karen Starr)